


Babysitting Blues 17

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 17

The drive out to Bobby's house was done in relative silence. Sam kept looking in the rearview mirror to watch his son sleeping more peacefully than he had done in a very long time. Dean had fallen asleep within minutes of climbing into the car, Sammy curled against his side. Sam looked over at Cas, who was just as curious to why Bobby had requested they come over. The angel smiled over at him before turning to look at the two sleeping boys.

When they arrived at the older hunter's home they noticed a car they didn't recognize sitting out front, but that wasn't so out of the ordinary. Bobby always had at least one new vehicle at his place whenever Sam and Castiel were over.

Sam gently woke the boys, Dean rubbing his eyes and softly grabbing his cousin's hand, without much to Sam's realization the same desparation that he had been holding onto the boy recently. Sam smiled, wondering just what Chuck had done to ease Dean's mind. And he knew it was Chuck's doing, Chuck had been the one to bring Dean inside earlier that day, rocking the boy in his arms telling him that everything would be better.

They were barely out of the car when Bobby stepped outside smiling. He walked towards them, motioning to the boys. Looking Sam in the eye he said simply, "Out back," before leading Dean and Sammy into the house.

Sam wondered just what was going on, but followed Bobby's instructions anyway. When he got around the side of the house he noticed a figure bent over one of Bobby's many wrecked cars. There was something so familiar about the man, and when he turned to face Sam and Castiel Sam's jaw dropped.

Within seconds Sam found himself engulfed in a deep hug, the other man holding him tightly. After a few minutes of silence, the man let go. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam didn't know what to think, Dean stood before him, looking almost exactly as Sam remembered him. Sam swallowed hard before responding, "Dean."

\---

"How?" Sam didn't need to say anything but one word, knowing his brother would understand the meaning behind it. That one word encompassed so many things, so many unanswered questions.

"Chuck, I think," Dean answered,shaking his head. He took a sip of his beer, leaning back against the railing of Bobby's porch. "I remember talking to Chuck, things were bad, Sammy. Everything had fallen apart and then Chuck came and talked to me. Next thing I knew I was somewhere else, not quite sure really. But I was protecting someone, blocking somebody from my memories. It doesn't really make much sense, but lately... lately whoever it was I was protecting was fighting me."

Dean sighed, staring at his brother and Castiel, noticing how close they sat next to each other. He closed his eyes, flashes of memory flitting around his mind. "So, you and Cas, huh?"

Sam nodded, smiling and interlacing his fingers with Castiel's. "Yeah, me and Cas. We've been together over eight years now."

Dean smiled at the content grin that covered Sam's face. He couldn't remember a time when Sam had ever seemed that happy before. A memory hit him like a ton of bricks, Sam and Cas tucking him into bed, Sam and Cas reading him bedtime stories. Dean cleared his throat, "So where's the kid?" He hoped that whatever had happened, whatever had brought him back hadn't done anything to Sam and Castiel's son. How he knew they had a son puzzled Dean, but he knew there would be plenty of time to figure things out.

"Bobby took Dean and Sammy inside when we got here," Castiel answered. 

Dean nodded, standing up and placing a friendly hand on Castiel's shoulder, "How about you two introduce me to my nephews."

Sam grinned and led his older brother inside to meet the boys.


End file.
